


my headcanons, prompt and au idea for dream smp (mainly sleepy bois)

by trashmouthcore



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: AUs, All kinds of Angst, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Other, Roleplay, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, headcanons, mainly sleepy bois, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthcore/pseuds/trashmouthcore
Summary: real quickly, i just wanna say, if theres any characters/streamers not tagged, that means i dont know much about them and for the time being wont be writing like anything based around them.also in the future i may write things based off the prompts and aus in the book but idrknote: taking promps and aus from this book is perfectly fine, and if u do, i would love for u to let me know so i can see what u write with them!! and u can take on these headcanons too.
Relationships: None, Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	my headcanons, prompt and au idea for dream smp (mainly sleepy bois)

real quickly, i just wanna say, if theres any characters/streamers not tagged, that means i dont know much about them and for the time being wont be writing like anything based around them.

also in the future i may write things based off the prompts and aus in the book but idrk

taking promps and aus from this book is perfectly fine, enouraged actually, and if u do, i would love for u to let me know so i can see what u write with them!! and u can take on these headcanons too.

this chapter is just a lil intro so yea peace

**Author's Note:**

> yea sooo this book is just filled with aus, headcanons and prompts i thought of so i dont forget them and maybe u guys can use these for ur own writings. taking promps and aus from this book is perfectly fine, and if u do, i would love for u to let me know so i can see what u write with them!! and u can take on these headcanons too.


End file.
